


When Tessa Met Mariah

by Megabucks



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, LGBT, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabucks/pseuds/Megabucks
Summary: A one-shot focused on how Mariah and Tessa choose to spend their Valentine's.





	When Tessa Met Mariah

A stalker is what she feels like. Either that or a spy. No, no, no. Definitely (and unfortunately) a stalker. Fingers drumming an inconsistent beat along the steering wheel she chews her bottom lip while staring at the building her prey--friend walked inside eleven minutes ago. She thinks she should follow her inside. She also thinks she should start the ignition, peel out the parking lot and return to her new home at Rainbow Gardens where she’ll watch a romcom movie marathon while stuffing her mouth with popcorn and the heart-shaped box of chocolates she purchased for her prey--friend. Alone.

What a fun way to spend Valentine’s night. 

Screw it. With a recently rocky track record what does she have to lose by going inside and making it clear she’s a stalk--um, spy? Determination appearing upon her face she nods, fingers releasing the steering wheel. Time to take action. 

Car door opened she gets out. At least she tries. Having forgotten to remove the seat belt embarrassment shrouds her features as she glances around. There are several women walking through the parking lot, but none seem to be paying the goof in the fourteen year old car any attention. Seat belt unlocked she tries again this time successful and leans in to grab her purse, which is nestled between a fragrant plastic bag and the heart-shaped chocolates box with an attached greeting card. 

Old school locking the car with a key because her remote died a couple years ago she heads toward the building named Cherubs Cafe. She supposed she could also eat the contents of the bag since her prey--friend is obviously dining here. Her steps falter. What if Mariah has plans? What if she is meeting someone at the Cherub Cafe for Valentine’s dinner? Sure they are slowly but surely getting their friendship back on track, but that doesn’t mean she would mention if she were dating. 

Mariah dating. It leaves a sour taste in the goof’s mouth. 

A sigh escaping she glances between the restaurant and her very well used vehicle. Rainbow Gardens or Cherub Cafe? 

_Hurry up and make a decision, Tessa, because it’s cold as a witch’s tit out here._

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Nursing a pink martini she smiles when the heavily tattooed bartender named Randi sets a basket of white and dark chocolate pretzels in front of her. Selecting a dark chocolate pretzel she takes a bite instantly enjoying the sweet and salty combination. Head bobbing along to Melissa Etheridge’s _I’m the Only One_ she swivels upon the barstool and observes Misfits Lounge, a sea of estrogen surrounding her. 

Most patrons are strictly involved in conversation, some are dancing, others play pool or throw darts while a few drink solo--like herself. Yesterday she found this place through an Internet search. Though a near twenty mile drive from Genoa City the excellent reviews and the description of the lesbian bar existing underneath a restaurant attracted her.

She intended to mingle. Thus far all she has done is listen to music, people watch, order a drink and eat a pretzel. Not the most riveting way to celebrate Valentine’s Day. 

From the corner of her eye she notices someone has just occupied the barstool to her right. Perhaps if the woman is also a solo patron they could strike up a conversation. She reminds herself to relax while taking another sip of her drink. She can do this. It’s just conversation with a stranger. 

“Hey there,” a familiar voice starts in a soft voice, “How are you doing?” She extends a hand, a smile upon her lips. “My name is Tessa by the way.” 

She merely glances toward the offered hand while wondering why Tessa is introducing herself. Did she fall into some alternate timeline thereby making this their initial meeting? Had someone slipped something into her martini meaning Tessa could be a hallucination? Had Tessa simply lost her mind? If so, she possessed enough sense to track her down. 

A frown knits her brow. “Tessa?”

Nodding, her smile broadens while she keeps her hand at the ready. “Yes, that’s my name. Tessa Porter. It’s nice to meet you…” she trails off as if waiting for the other woman to offer her name. 

Then the invisible light bulb above her head flicks to life. Recently Tessa reintroduced herself within Devon’s office in a bid for them to start over. Now for some reason she was doing it again. Deciding to play along she shakes a warm palm. “Nice to meet you too, Tessa. I’m Mariah.”

“Mariah…”

A chuckle withheld she adds, “Copeland.”

A smile spread from ear to ear Tessa indicates Mariah’s beverage with a nod of her head. “What’re you drinking?” 

“Pink martini.” 

“Is it good?”

“My tongue doesn’t have any objections.” Her cheeks start to heat up as she notices Tessa wordlessly staring toward her mouth. Throat cleared she asks if she would like one.

The question drawing her out of an abrupt trance Tessa forces herself to look at Mariah’s eyes. “Thanks but I already have a tongue.”

Although a blush remains Mariah rolls her eyes. “Ms. Comedian, do you want a pink martini or not?” 

The would be comedian bats long lashes. “Yes please.” After Mariah gets the bartender’s attention ordering an additional pink martini Tessa selects a chocolaty pretzel playing with it instead of taking a bite. “Know what happened to me tonight, Mariah?”

“Tell me.”

“Well, went to my friend’s house to check up on her and bring soup because she’s been under the weather and out from work the last couple days.” Tessa pauses to thank Randi when she slides a pink martini in front of her atop a cocktail napkin. “But guess what I spotted before I could even get out the car? There was my friend exiting the house wearing a fabulous dress, long, flaming red hair perfectly framed around a beautiful face. Know what I found the most curious though?” Tessa finally samples the pretzel, swallowing before saying, “She looked just fine!”

Ah, so she followed her here. If it had been anyone other than Tessa she might feel creeped out, but she didn’t mind so much that the woman she secretly gave her heart to months ago pretty much took on the role of a stalker tonight. It showed initiative something Tessa had severely lacked. “You don’t say. So what happened next?”

“Tried following her, but after a few miles lost sight of her car. Kept driving and ended up here. Well, actually at the Cherub Cafe. Took me a few minutes to discover there was a bar below it.” To say she was perplexed upon entering the Cherub Cafe would be an understatement. 

Eyes sweeping the restaurant’s booths and tables she could only find one redhead who appeared to be in her late forties. Thinking Mariah had to be in the restroom Tessa also checked there while feeling more and more like a stalker. A befuddled stalker. It didn’t make sense. Mariah walked in and certainly hadn’t left unless she used a different exit so where could she be?

Tessa stood near the jukebox when two women laughing and holding hands passed heading through a long hall. Wistfully looking over her shoulder at them, imagining that was she and Mariah she expected them to enter the restroom. However, the couple threw her for a loop when they disappeared through a door labeled as the janitor’s closet. 

Wasn’t that room meant for mops, brooms and other cleaning supplies? So what the hell were they doing? Neither a teenager surely they weren’t playing seven minutes in heaven in that closet so what were they up to?

Tessa mentally started counting to thirty, pausing at twenty-four when the door began to open. Her befuddlement doubled when a different pair emerged. Although they weren’t holding hands they did stop long enough to share a kiss before walking passed her, the nearest woman flashing Tessa a smile. 

Tessa headed toward the janitor’s closet with much determination. Okay. Either there had to be a female loving friendly room beyond that door or she was about to be embroiled in some Twilight Zone type of shit. 

“And that’s how I ended up at the Misfits Lounge.” Looking mighty proud of herself Tessa polishes off the rest of the pretzel. 

Lips pursed Mariah slowly nods. “It would seem you’re quite the sleuth.” 

“Can’t say I’m deserving of such a title.” A dramatic sigh is pushed from her mouth. “After all, I _did_ lose my friend.” She begins to frown as she realizes those words are true. She lost Mariah, the best friend she ever had and the woman she had been too afraid to love. Although they now communicate on a regular basis since both are affiliated with Hamilton-Winters it isn’t the same. She misses the special friendship they shared and longs for what could have flourished from it. 

“Tessa?”

Based on the urgency in Mariah’s voice and the hand clasping her shoulder she thinks that isn’t the first time the redhead has called her name. Turning toward her it’s easy to decipher the concern strewn across her face. “Yes?”

“Are you all right? You looked to be a thousand miles away.”

Tessa displays a smile she doesn’t feel. “I’m fine. Just fell into deep thought.” She misses the warmth of that hand the moment Mariah pulls it away.

“About?”

“My friend.’

“What about her? Worried?”

Tessa nods. “Yep. Her soup is now cold.”

Mariah hurriedly bites down on her lower lip in an effort to keep a laugh contained. “You do know they have this invention called a microwave.” Once she has checked their surroundings she leans in close, conspiratorially whispering, “I have one. It’s big and it gets really hot.”

Desperately requiring something to do so she wouldn’t stare at Mariah’s lips Tessa picks up the martini and takes a sip. “That’s what she said.”

Mariah is relieved she wasn’t drinking when she heard that reply otherwise she would have sprayed her beverage all over the bartop. As it is she throws her head back while a hearty laugh erupts. Meanwhile, Tessa displays a broad grin. Once the laughter dies down Mariah comments that Tessa must really be a good friend to bring soup--especially during Valentine’s evening. 

“I’m single and not looking so not missing out on a hot date or anything. As for the attempted soup delivery it’s the least I could do.” Asked what she means by that Tessa thoughtfully sips her martini. “I’ve screwed up. A lot and most importantly with her so I have a whole bunch of making up to do. She’s worth the effort. I’d walk barefoot across sizzling coals for her.”

“Really?” An eyebrow raised Mariah dons a dubious expression. 

Staring straight into her eyes Tessa softly says, “Really. I want her to know that I’d never hurt her or betray her again and if she wanted me to do that I’d gladly kick off my shoes, grit my teeth and get it done because she’s worth that and so much more. 

“One day soon I hope she understands...realizes how much she’s taught me to love, how much I love her and she accepts my heart. I’ve been keeping it guarded but all these months it’s secretly belonged to her and always will even if she’ll never take possession.” Lowering her head Tessa tries to blink away tears and whispers, “I’d be totally deserving if she steadfastly refuses.”

“Tessa?” 

The tenderness with which Mariah says her name causes the butterflies to take flight. “Yes?” Those butterflies become further energetic when a hand is placed in front of her palm turned upward.

“Would you dance with me?”

Ears perked Tessa listens as the opening to Mary Lambert’s _She Keeps Me Warm_ starts to play. “That’s a slow one.”

Palm remaining up Mariah smiles. “The best kind.”

 

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Although neither had a date as they exit through the double doors of the Cherub Cafe after having just partaken of a couple mugs of cocoa and splitting a slice of decadent chocolate cake Tessa and Mariah realize this turned out to be a very lovely Valentine’s. They danced, played pool, mingled with other Misfits Lounge inhabitants and occupied booths both in the basement and above in the cafe to chat with one another sharing laughs, tears and even holding hands at one point. 

Tessa insisting that she walk Mariah to her car they stand in front of it, Mariah jingling her keys while Tessa nervously stuffs her hands into her pockets. “So,” she starts, a puff of breath appearing, “you’ll be at work tomorrow or will you be,” hands appearing she uses a couple fingers from each to make air quotes, “sick again?”

“Hey,” Mariah laughs, “I really was sick. Ask Hilary. I was sneezing and coughing on the phone.”

“Uh huh.”

Mariah smirks. “I’ll be there with bells on.”

“While that sounds festive you should probably wear clothes too.”

Mariah feigns a pout. “You’re no fun.”

Chuckling, Tessa dares to stroke a chilly hand against an even chillier cheek. “Could I kiss you goodnight?”

“I’m sure you could.”

It’s Tessa’s turn to smirk. “ _May_ I kiss you?”

“No.” Though her eyes are filled with mirth that no sounded firm and genuine.

“No?”

“We’re not there yet because it’s too soon. You haven’t earned it.” In a bid to remove some of the sting from her brief explanation Mariah smiles while adding, “But tonight gained you some points.”

“Oh!” Face brightening with interest Tessa returns that smile. “I’m on a point system, eh?” She thoughtfully nods. “That’s cool. I can hang with that.” After a small pause she asks if it would be possible to kiss Mariah goodnight on the cheek.

“Yes.”

Smile growing Tessa takes a step forward then a slight frown appears. “Wait. Will doing so subtract from the points I’ve collected thus far?”

She looks so adorably serious Mariah almost laughs. Tucking her amusement away she shakes her head. “Your points will only be subtracted if you do something like steal my journal.”

“I would never! Again!”

Some amusement leaking onto her face Mariah grabs the other woman by the collar and tugs her directly into her personal space. Peering into that beautiful face all traces of amusement fade promptly replaced with complete and utter adoration. Long, dark lashes flutter as Tessa examines every inch of her face. “Tessa?” She immediately responds with a yes so soft Mariah can barely hear it. Hands still holding fistfuls of her shirt they tighten. “I’ve been collecting points longer than you.”

Tessa audibly swallows. “Oh yeah?”

Mariah nods. “Which means I have enough saved to kiss _you_.” On that chilly Valentine’s night the pair forgets just how cold it is when their lips meet.


End file.
